Black Link
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Thor miró su reflejo, sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No contemplaba su enfermiza palidez ni las profundas líneas de tristeza que parecían haberse quedado tatuadas en su piel con dureza. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiada importancia para él, tal y como estaban las cosas.


**BLACK LINK**

Thor miró su reflejo, sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No contemplaba su enfermiza palidez ni las profundas líneas de tristeza que parecían haberse quedado tatuadas en su piel con dureza. Apenas podía centrarse lo suficiente como para anudarse la corbata, solo sentía que algo fallaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiada importancia para él, tal y como estaban las cosas. Como demostraban las oscuras marcas bajo sus ojos y su mirada abatida, se encontraba demasiado cansado para prestarle atención a nada. Derrotado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Thor no hizo mayor esfuerzo por descubrir de quién se trataba que alzar la vista y ver al otro hombre que apareció reflejado en el espejo.

—Toqué la puerta, pero no respondías —dijo Bruce de forma tímida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Thor se limitó a asentir vagamente, intentando de nuevo anudarse la corbata al ver que la suya no tenía nada que ver con la de Bruce.

—Es raro verte…

—¿Verme cómo?

—Vestido así.

Al igual que Bruce, Thor llevaba un sencillo y sobrio traje de dos piezas, de un profundo color negro que le despertó memorias que le arañaron y mordieron por dentro, y una inmaculada camisa blanca.

—No es la primera vez que visto con las prendas de Midgard.

—Pero es la primera vez que te veo con un traje, espera, déjame que te ayude —pidió, tomando los extremos de la corbata—. Siempre usas tus armaduras, en todo caso, ropa casual de la Tierra.

—Eso estaría fuera de lugar en un día como hoy —explicó Thor, viendo como el cristal de la habitación comenzaba a mojarse por la lluvia repentina. El cielo parecía haber adquirido la funesta expresión de todos los que estaban bajo él—. Y yo no debo ser el protagonista.

Con un gesto cansado, Bruce asintió. En silencio, terminó de anudar la corbata. Thor pronunció un gruñido al sentir la presión en la garganta.

—¿Muy fuerte?

—Muy incómodo —terció Thor—. No entiendo porque usáis para el protocolo algo que bien valdría como una soga al cuello.

—Lo dice el que lleva pesadas y duras armaduras todo el tiempo.

—Las armaduras son prácticas.

Bruce rió, suavemente, entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo recordé un chiste de Tony al respecto.

—Explícame —pidió Thor, tratando de obviar el sentimiento amargo que le produjo recordar a Tony.

Bruce, aunque sonreía, tenía una expresión desoladoramente triste en el rostro. Pese a la petición de Thor, Bruce no dijo nada, sino que tiró de la corbata de Thor, instándole a inclinarse y capturando sus labios. Fue un beso casto, en el que no perdieron el contacto visual. Se mantuvieron un par de segundos inmóviles, con la piel en contacto hormigueándoles. Bruce pretendía que fuera un contacto fugaz, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarse. La broma se convirtió en una sensación tensa y pesada que llenó la habitación.

—Para eso sirven —dijo Bruce, carraspeando levemente con nerviosismo, desviando la mirada—, en palabras de Tony.

Bruce iba a dar un paso atrás, para que Thor recobrara su espacio y él pudiera esclarecer su mente. Pero Thor lo tomó de la mejilla, obligándole a mirarle de nuevo. Bruce no supo que vio Thor en sus ojos, pero este lo abrazó, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

—No te marches tú también —susurró junto a su oído.

El dolor del corazón de Bruce, ya lastimado por la realidad que se había visto obligado a enfrentar después de aquella terrible batalla, se acentuó al comprender que aquel hombre, tan fuerte y tan valiente, no se había desmoronado antes por obligarse a sí mismo a mantenerse íntegro, a darle un poco de entereza a la situación. Pero era el que más deseos tenía de romperse en pedazos. El que más se culpaba a sí mismo.

Bruce, correspondiendo el abrazo, lo atrajo amablemente hacia sí.

—No me iré a ningún lado.

 **FIN**


End file.
